knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
Kitar of the Godluck Clan (Paul) Description Most dwarves prefer living in underground cities near the surface and above the Underdark, built around mines that provide much of their livelihood. Carved into stone these cities may take centuries to complete but are practically ageless once finished. Though dwarves are typically a martial race by nature these cities have civilian populations that compose about one fourth of the total population and which are made up primarily of the young, the elderly, or a few regular adults. Females typically compose as large a portion of the military as male dwarves do The shield dwarves are on average half a foot taller than other dwarves. They are the most common dwarf in the north of Faerûn. They have light skin that is fair or lightly tanned and green or silvery blue eyes with long light brown or red hair, growing white or gray with age. Most males and even some females have large beards and mustaches. The females are slightly shorter and less heavy than the males. Shield dwarves are a cynical and gruff people, but they are, despite a reputation to the contrary, fatalistic, still possessing some hope for the future. Typically, shield dwarves take time to trust and even longer to forgive but the dwindling of their race has led many to be more open to other ways of thinking. Shield dwarven attitudes have in the past been typically divided between the Hidden and the Wanderers, two separate schools of thought amongst the race, though since the Thunder Blessing this separation has begun to erode. The Hidden, like the gold dwarves believed it best to take an isolationist policy towards other races, fortifying their mountain homes and continuing their ancient ways, while the Wanderers have been more adventurous, seeking their fortunes on the surface world. Shield dwarves are a cynical and gruff people, but they are, despite a reputation to the contrary, fatalistic, still possessing some hope for the future. Typically, shield dwarves take time to trust and even longer to forgive but the dwindling of their race has led many to be more open to other ways of thinking. Shield dwarven attitudes have in the past been typically divided between the Hidden and the Wanderers, two separate schools of thought amongst the race, though since the Thunder Blessing this separation has begun to erode. The Hidden, like the gold dwarves believed it best to take an isolationist policy towards other races, fortifying their mountain homes and continuing their ancient ways, while the Wanderers have been more adventurous, seeking their fortunes on the surface world. Shield dwarves speak a number of Dwarven dialects, the most common of them being the Shanatan language, which is spoken along the Sword Coast from the Shining Sea to the Spine of the World. Further inland, a number of shield dwarves speak Galenan, which is heavily influenced by Damaran. Most shield dwarves are also fluent in Common and the extensive trading contacts of the race has encouraged many to learn Chondathan, Damaran, and Illuskan and even Elven and Gnome as well. Shield dwarf warriors might also be encouraged to learn the languages of their enemies, such as Draconic, Giant, Orc, or Goblin. Background Kitar of Clan Godluck was born on the 8th of Kythorn and raised as a typical shield dwarf in Bloodstone Village. Bloodstone Village is the second largest settlement in Bloodstone Pass, the only real accessible link between the lands of Vaasa and Damara. It is within the Barony of Bloodstone and is the current home of the King of Damara, Gareth Dragonsbane. Although caste to be a metal worker, he aspired to greater things and, like many of the younger dwarves of Faerun, Kitar sought glory adventering. His travels first brought him to the city of Neverwinter, also known as the City of Skilled Hands or the Jewel of the North. Never Winter is one of the most urban and spectacular metropolises sitting on the northwestern Sword Coast. In addition to having an unnaturally warm climate, Neverwinter is a picturesque city and boasts such sights as its three spectacular, intricately carved bridges: the Dolphin, the Winged Wyvern and the Sleeping Dragon. Under these, the waters of the Neverwinter River cascade over small, gentle waterfalls as they course into the city's bustling harbor. Neverwinter's magnificent gardens (the phrase "The City of Skilled Hands" refers to Neverwinter's accomplished gardeners) ensure the warm winters are colourful and the summers are rich with fresh fruit. The city is replete with beautiful and ingeniously designed buildings, many of which are famous in their own right, such as The House of Knowledge, and Neverwinter's tall and many-windowed temple of Oghma. In addition, the reputations of such unique taverns as the Moonstone Mask and The Fallen Tower reach far beyond the Neverwinter's walls and further add to the city's distinction. It is in Neverwinter that Kitar met and a human Master Tharmaturge named Illous Henfield. Master Henfield saw the inate ability that Kitar had in him, and took him under his wing. Kitar and Master Henfield travelled far and wide, as Master Henfield was on a quest to find the missing pages from his magical tome “The Book of Jade.” Kitar worships the god Dugmaren Brightmantle (the Dwarf god of Knowledge), and has pledge his life in the service of his god. Their travels took them through Waterdeep, Thay, and many other magical areas. Note: More to come later While Kitar was gathering wood for a fire, Orcs attacked their encampment. Master Henfield was killed in front of Kitar, although returning to the encampment with firewood he was just too far away to do anything about it. After a prolonged battle that seemed to last for hours, Kitar finally passed out from his wounds. He later awoke after being healed by a travelling cleric, who saw them by the side of the road. It was too late to do anything for Master Henfield. Kitar swore to that cleric that he would finish Master Henfield’s quest and find the two remaining pages of the book. Ashengar (NPC) Ashengar is a commrade of Kitar of the Godluck Clan. They met while adventurer the past five months in the Western Heartlands. After a spell of bad luck, and losing half the adventuring party to a werewolf attack, the group decided to split up. Since Ashengar had demonstrated that he could handle himself and watch the back of his colleques, Kitar and him continued together to the town of Brindenford (about 500 miles southwest of Balder's Gate). Rhys (Paul) After being unexpectedly transported to a pocket realm comprised mostly of fighters, Rhys and his adventuring compatriots fought to get the two keys to open the portal back to Faerun. Rhys decided to take advantage of the situation and be a "big fish in a small pond" and so he remained behind when his fellow adventurers departed. ...See the Rhys' Journal for more details on his continuing adventures in the pocket realm.